


Возвращение

by LazyRay



Series: Давай вернемся [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Returning Home
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Эд. – Сказал Ал тяжело, и старший брат мгновенно умолк и поник. - Эд, давай что-нибудь придумаем. Давай вернемся.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Солнечное утро. Косые лучи солнца прыгают по облезлому деревянному полу, мягко сияют на белой скатерти, зажигают искорки на волосах брата. Хочется улыбаться широко от души. Альфонс, Ал, братик – рядом. Что еще нужно для счастья?  
\- Я скучаю по всем.  
А еще брат когда-то успел научиться читать мысли. Эд не стал делать вид, что не понимает, и только вздохнул и потянулся за маслом.  
\- И по Уинри.  
Эд кивнул, намазывая маслом хлеб. К чему говорить об этом? Но брат ждет его ответа.  
\- Я тоже, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Братец...  
\- Ммм? – Эд наконец оторвался от своего бутерброда и посмотрел на брата.  
Ал, кажется, колебался, не зная, продолжать или нет. Вот это уже настораживало. Братишка никогда не скрывал от него ничего. Никогда не унывал. Никогда не жалел об оставленном мире. «Мой дом – рядом с тобой», - и Эдвард никогда не сомневался в искренности этих слов. Почему же сейчас? И почему Ал избегает его взгляда?  
\- Ну что? – спросил Эд, начиная волноваться.  
Ал машинально крошил корочку хлеба, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты разговариваешь во сне?  
Эд пожал плечами. Он не знал. Это имело значение?  
\- Ты знаешь, кого ты зовешь? Чье имя шепчешь? Почти каждую ночь...  
Не может же быть... Эд вспыхнул и опустил голову. Надкусанный бутерброд с маслом подмигивал ему желтым глазом.  
\- Я мешаю тебе спать?  
Брат не позволил сменить тему.  
\- Я не знал, что вы... что у вас были такие отношения. Ты не говорил мне...  
Эд потер лицо руками и вздохнул.  
\- Не было. Не было ничего. И нечего рассказывать. Я же... - опустил руки, взглянул на братишку, улыбнулся криво. – Моя бы воля... Но он считал меня слишком мелким для этого. Он и пальцем меня не коснулся.  
«Почти не коснулся», - уточнил про себя Эд. Но это была его инициатива, и Алу совершенно не обязательно знать о первом и единственном поцелуе своего старшего брата.  
\- А теперь уже неважно, - пробормотал он.  
\- Так неважно, что ты все еще видишь его во сне? Столько лет спустя? – допытывался Ал.  
Его глаза сверкали. Эд всегда немного побаивался братишку, когда тот становился таким.  
\- Ал, - заулыбался он, замахал руками. – Все нормально, правда! А Рой... ну, то есть полковник... ну...  
\- Эд. – Сказал Ал тяжело, и старший брат мгновенно умолк и поник. - Эд, давай что-нибудь придумаем. Давай вернемся.


End file.
